Cyclopropylmethyl-N-n-propylamie is an important intermediate in the manufacture of certain valuable pesticides including the selective herbicide profluraline(ANSI), marketed as TOLBAN.sup.R by CIBA-GEIGY Corporation and having the structural formula: ##STR1##
Cyclopropylmethyl-N-n-propylamine has been made either by reacting cyclopropylmethylamine with n-propionitrile or by reacting cyclopropylmethyl-carbo-nitrile with n-propylamine. Both reactions are catalytically promoted.
While economically attractive, both prior reaction schemes require the ancillary synthesis of the cyclopropylmethyl moieties and the handling of the highly toxic nitriles (cyanides).